Reinas
by Srigneel
Summary: Cuando la necesidad te desborda y conviertes en un estafador de pequeña escala, todo parecía ir bien pero llego aquel sujeto con una propuesta que solo un idiota rechazaría, haría todo lo posible por conseguir sus objetivos si eso incluso significaba muerte.
1. Compañero

Fanfic **SirIgneel**, **Fairy Tail** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima ©**

* * *

"_**Compañero"**_

**A**lli estaba el joven de cabellos rosados, llevaba puesto un atuendo informal demasiado ocasional, destacaba aquella bufanda blanca a cuadros que llevaba puesta, su camisa blanca bajo una chaqueta negra, pantalones de Jeans oscuros y zapatillas deportivas negras. Ingreso a la estación de servicio aunque no tuviese auto él se dirigió hacia el mostrador, donde le atendieron amablemente.

-Vengo a pagar la gasolina. –Dijo tanteando su bolsillo en búsqueda de su billetera.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuál es su auto? – Pregunto la encargada.

-Aquel -Señalo- el negro.-Obviamente mintió.

-Perfecto. –Verifico en su ordenador cuanto debía pagar. –Son 5 joyas.

Saco de su bolsillo un billete de 50 joyas y lo entrego, la encargada verifico como de costumbre que no fuera un billete falso y procedió a entregarle el cambio, pero no tenia.

-Disculpe, ¿no tendrá un billete de 5 joyas? Es que no tengo cambio. -El peli rosa negó con la cabeza, la encargada tomo de su propio bolsillo para entregarle el dinero al cliente. El joven la observaba detalladamente y minuciosamente, desvió por un segundo su vista hacia el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos caídos que miraba distraídamente los productos, luego volvió a posar su vista en el dinero.

-Oh que tonto fui, si tengo un billete de 5 joyas -Acuso- tome.

La encargada lo observo confundida y volvió su mirada sobre los billetes que estaban sobre el mostrador.

-Pero veo que necesita cambio. –Dijo tranquilo.

-Si es que aquí la gente abona en grandes billetes. –Respondió la encargada.

Natsu saco un billete de 50 joyas de su bolsillo y lo mesclo entre los billetes que _perecían_ _a encargada_, los junto y mesclo sin preocupación.

-Tome aquí tiene cambio de 100 joyas. –Entrego el dinero a encargada.

La mujer lo observo confundida unos segundos y dudo un momento, pero la insistencia del peli rosa hizo que acepte el dinero, lo tomo y guardo, le entrego a cambio un billete de 100 joyas que le _correspondía_ por aquel cambio.

El peli rosa salió satisfecho del lugar, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, efectivamente había timado a aquella mujer y salió victorioso ganando así 100 joyas, era poco pero lo necesitaba. Camino pocos metros perlo lo detuvieron desde la espalda.

-Vi lo que hiciste novato. –Acuso el hombre que estaba en la estación de servicio comprando.

-¿Novato?, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? –Comenzó a enfadarse.

-Eres un novato, pudiste sacarle 200 joyas en lugar a eso. –Señalo el bolsillo del peli rosa.

-Y a ti que mierda te importa. –Comenzó a caminar en otra dirección para evitar a aquel sujeto que parecía irritante.

Camino por más de 10 minutos y aquel tipo continuaba persiguiéndole, se estaba hartando de la situación, busco un callejón sin salida y allí entro, estaba dispuesto a golpearlo en aquel lugar.

-Escucha solo quiero hablar -Dijo el hombre.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto quitándose la bufanda -¿Acaso eres un pervertido de esos que les gustan los hombres? -Se posicionó para pelear.

-Te tengo una propuesta, pero no es de esas. -Dijo riendo.

-Te escucho. -Contesto cortante.

-Se que eres un ladrón sin experiencia, pero eres bueno y tienes talento. -Hablo. –Necesito un compañero.

-Yo trabajo solo. –Contesto el peli rosa.

-Terminaras en la prisión sin un buen compañero como yo, vamos solo inténtalo.

-¿Y que ganaría trabajando contigo?. –Preguntó.

-El triple de lo que ganas trabajando solo. –Contesto firmemente.

El peli rosa se tomo unos segundos, aquel hombre no parecía estar mintiendo fue suficientemente listo para ver aquel timo en la estación de servicio y su cara demostraba que era un tipo muy confiado, suspiro resignado.

-Seremos compañeros, nada de amistades y no hablaremos nada que no tenga que ver con dinero. –Contesto el peli rosa, el hombre sonrió satisfecho.

-Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster, soy un estafador experto. –Se presento, el peli rosa arqueo una ceja interesado.

-Natsu… Natsu Dragneel. –Contesto.

Ambos caminaron lentamente hacia un restaurante para comer algo y por qué no probar suerte en hacer una pequeña estafa.

Tomaron asientos en mesas diferentes muy separadas, ambos tomaron su orden, luego de cenar Natsu tomo un billete de 100 y corto una de las 4 puntas que tenía el billete, lo entrego a su mesero, recibió el cambio y se retiro, camino hacia la salida y de camino a esta dejo caer _accidentalmente _la punta del billete en la mesa de Gray. Este lo observo unos segundos y sonrió.

Gray llamo a su mesero exigiéndole el cambio.

-Señor usted no ha pagado. –Se excuso el mesero.

-Eso no es cierto te acabo de pagar con un billete de 100 joyas. –Se defendió Gray.

-Es imposible señor no recuerdo haber recibido dinero de su parte. –Volvió a excusar el mesero.

-¿Me está llamando mentiroso? –Pregunto muy _ofendido_ el pelinegro. –¡Gerente! –Grito.

Un hombre vestido de traje negro se acerco a la pequeña conmoción algo confundido.

-Aquí el mesero me trato de mentiroso, acabo de abonar mi comida y no quiere entregarme el vuelto. –Acuso Gray.

-¿Tiene alguna prueba? –Pregunto el gerente.

Gray busco en sus bolsillos y de allí saco la punta del billete –Ve aquí está la punta del billete con el que acabo de pagar, hágame el favor de revisar si tiene algún billete que le falte la punta.

El mesero accedió y busco entre el dinero aquel billete y sorpresivamente allí estaba un billete de 100 joyas que le faltaba la punta, se retracto inmediatamente y se disculpo, luego de recibir _ilegalmente_ el cambio Gray se marcho del lugar aparentando estar ofendido.

Afuera estaba Natsu sentado en una banca bebiendo de una botella de agua.

-Nada mal novato. –Dijo Gray sentándose a su lado.

-Creo que voy mejorando con el tiempo. –Contesto sin darle mucha importancia.

Ambos parecían tener un poco mas de confianza en el otro, Gray invito a Natsu a su casa y este accedió amablemente el camino no era largo tardarían algunos pocos minutos en llegar.

-¿Porque estas buscando un compañero? –Pregunto el peli rosa.

-Así como tu trabajas mejor solo yo trabajo mejor en equipo, mi antiguo compañero desapareció de la nada. –Contesto.

-Lamento preguntar. –Dijo Natsu.

-Descuida igualmente ya nos estábamos llevando mal. –Contesto sonriente.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Gray era pequeña, allí estaba su esposa una mujer de cabellos azulados y profundos ojos celestes oscuros.

-U-un gusto conocerte. –Se presento tímidamente.

-El gusto es mío. –Contesto Natsu.

Luego de beber un café para conocerse mejor Juvia hablo.

-Gray-Sama, su hermana le llamo por teléfono. -Aviso la mujer.

-¿No dijo que quería? –Pregunto secamente y Juvia negó con la cabeza.

-¿Está todo bien? –Pregunto el peli rosado.

-Sí, no te preocupes, quiero que me acompañes a algún sitio. –Contesto el pelinegro.

-Está bien. –Natsu acepto pesadamente.

Ambos caminaron hacia la calle y pararon en una esquina, Gray parecía estar buscando algo con la mirada, Natsu lo observaba confundido.

-Espérame aquí. –Ordeno Gray marchándose de allí.

-Si no me queda otra… -Contesto suspirando.

Luego de unos minutos llego Gray en un auto negro muy elegante de marca Audi, Natsu lo miraba confundido.

-Qué esperas sube! –Grito Gray.

-Am… ¿y este auto? –Pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Lo encontré por ahí. –Contesto restándole importancia.

Luego de emprender el viaje, llegaron a un hotel muy lujoso demasiado lujoso, pararon en la puerta y vieron a las personas que entraban era muy elegantes y llamativos.

-¿Vamos a robarle a estas personas? –Pregunto Natsu mirando su mano izquierda.

-No, acompáñame. -Ordenó

-Me estoy cansando que me des ordenes. –Contesto bajándose del auto.

-No te enojes por todo. –Contesto Gray sonriendo.

Ambos entraron al gran hotel, Gray parecía estar buscando a alguien y Natsu solo lo seguía con las manos en los bolsillos despreocupado.

-¡Aquí estas! –Grito Gray

-Por fin llegas tonto. –Contesto la mujer de cabellos dorados.

-Si, si yo también te quiero. –Contesto desinteresado.

La rubia desvió su mirada hacia el joven que yacía detrás de su hermano, este solo miraba el suelo con el rostro tranquilo.

-Te llame a ti. -Dijo enfadada

-Y yo vine con él. –Contesto Gray. La rubia suspiro resignada.

-Makarov vino diciendo que tiene una gran sorpresa para ti. –Dijo ahora más seria.

-¿Porque te llamo a ti y no a mi? –Pregunto desconfiado.

-No lo sé, no me preguntes. Contesto enfadada.

-¿Dónde está? -Pregunto buscando con la mirada.

-Sígueme. –Ordeno

Natsu y Gray caminaban detrás de la rubia que los guiaba hasta donde estaba aquel anciano.

-Espérame aquí –Ordeno Gray a Natsu, este suspiro resignado ya no tenía sentido el molestarse por cada vez que le daba una orden. Decidió esperar fuera de la habitación.

-¿Tú eres amigo de Gray? –Pregunto la rubia.

-No, solo somos compañeros de trabajo. –Contesto distante y distraído.

-Eso significa que tú también eres un estafador ¿cierto? –Pregunto picara.

Natsu levanto la vista hacia ella, era la primera vez que la miraba a la cara, realmente la había ignorado todo este tiempo, se quedo metido en sus pensamientos perdido en aquellos ojos achocolatados y cálidos.

-Oye… Hey no me contestaste, eres un estafador ¿cierto? -Volvió a preguntar.

-Ah… lo siento -Contesto saliendo de su trance- ¿Me habías preguntado algo?. La rubia dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada.

-Eres muy gracioso… mi nombre es Lucy. –Saludo.

-Un gusto conocerte… soy Natsu.

-Vamos Natsu. –Interrumpió Gray.

-Nos vemos. –Se despidió Natsu alejándose junto con Gray.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia la salida del hotel en completo silencio, de allí se dirigieron hacia el auto.

-¿Que paso? —Pregunto Natsu

-Tenemos un trabajo. –Dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

**END**

* * *

**Bueno primero que nada quiero disculparme con aquellos que siguen mis otros fics, estuve mucho tiempo inactivo por que los muy troll de padres que tengo me quitaron internet D: estaba realmente jodido, pronto los actualizare a todos, ahora sobre este fic va a ser uno corto cálculo yo no más de 5 caps, espero les guste Adiós.**


	2. Tratos

_Fanfic __**SirIgneel**__, __**Fairy Tail**__ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a __**Hiro Mashima ©**_

* * *

**"Tratos"**

**NATSU POV**

Gray encendió _su_ auto y nos marchamos de aquel hotel plagado de gente exquisita y fina, encendí la radio sin motivo alguno solo escuchar algo de música, pero Gray inmediatamente la apagó.

-¿Qué haces idiota? –Pregunte enfadado.

-Antes… en el hotel estabas hablando con mi hermana. -dijo seriamente.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? –Pregunte desafiante

- Es una mujer hermosa, ¿te gusta?- Pregunto divertido.

-No sé a qué te refieres –conteste restándole importancia –por cierto… ¿de qué va el trabajo?.

- bueno veras… -Prosiguió

**POV NORMAL**

**Flash back**

Gray entro en aquella habitación en la que estaba Makarov, se veía cansado y algo agitado la vejez estaba haciendo efecto.

-Hola. –Saludo el viejo amablemente.

-¿Que quieres? –Pregunto Gray distante.

-Vamos… soy un anciano ¿podrías tratarme como tal no? –Sonrió Makarov

-Se que no me llamaste para hablar amistosamente. –Volvió a contestar cortante.

-Lo sé -Sonrió- Tengo un trabajo para ofrecerte.

-Continua… -Gray ordenó tomando asiento.

-Hay una pintura, se llama "Reinas" su valor original equivale a 500 millones de joyas. –Arqueo una ceja.

-Tanto dinero por una simple pintura de mierda… -Contesto mirando hacia Natsu que hablaba con Lucy.

-Conseguí una foto de esa pintura… un amigo mío hizo una réplica exacta. –Dijo ahora más serio.

-Esas estafas ya no funcionan viejo… no me hagas perder el tiempo. -Se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta.

-Pero hoy si… -Gray se detuvo- Hay un hombre en la ciudad, uno muy rico y como todos los ricos, tiene una ambición, ama las pinturas. –Volvió a sonreír.

-Eso no me asegura nada… no quiero perder el tiempo. –Contesto.

-La réplica de la pintura está en mi casa, ese hombre llamado Leo estará aquí esta mañana en la noche, no tendrá tiempo de comprobar si es real, si logras interesarlo la comprara a cualquier precio. –Makarov abotono su camisa.

-¿Por qué me llamas a mi? –Pregunto fríamente.

-Eres el mejor estafador que conozco. –Gray sonrió –Ahora hablemos de dinero… te daré el 40% de las ganancias.

-No… aquí las reglas las pongo yo, tu solo eres un viejo que me dio un gran dato… eres experimentado, obviamente sabes que te tengo como quiero, tranquilamente podría arruinar tu plan si quisiera. –Gray sonrió malévolamente.

-¿Entonces cuánto dinero quieres? –Pregunto enfadado Makarov.

-el 98% es mío. –Susurro al oído del viejo.

-Estás loco. –Dijo muy enfadado.

-Soy un estafador, ahora… ¿donde encuentro a ese tal Leo?

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-¿Estafaste a un anciano? –Pregunto Natsu disconforme.

-¿Acaso tienes buen corazón o algo por el estilo? –Pregunto Gray enfadado.

Natsu chasqueo la lengua y suspiro, recostó el asiento del auto un poco en búsqueda de comodidad.

-¿Como repartiremos el dinero? –Pregunto ahora más serio.

-¿Por qué debería compartir el dinero contigo? –Pregunto Gray deteniendo el auto.

-Porque soy tu compañero ¿no? –Alzo una ceja desconfiando.

-Si… eres mi compañero, te daré el 10% -Contesto mirando por el rabillo del ojo.

-Ok. -Contesto Natsu restándole importancia.

Gray desconfío un momento de su compañero, parecía que realmente no estaba interesado pero no tenía que dejarse engañar en este mundo el dinero vale más que la vida de tus padres.

Se dirigieron hacia la casa de Makarov, allí estaba una modesta y pequeña casita rodante azul, Natsu acompaño a Gray esta la puerta y allí golpearon, supuestamente les atendería la esposa del viejo.

-¿Quién es? –Grito la señora sin abrir la puerta.

-Soy un amigo de Makarov, vengo a buscar algo… -Contesto Gray.

-Mi esposo no está en casa, vuelva más tarde –Volvió a gritar, Gray comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Es muy importante señora ¡ábrame la puerta!. –Ordenó Gray, grave error.

-¡Llamare a la policía! .-Amenazo la anciana, Natsu se alerto.

-¿No puedes ser más amable? –Grito a Gray –Señora no quiero interrumpir de su preciado tiempo, necesitamos ese paquete para entregarle a mi padre… el esta… en sus últimos momentos. –Hablo Natsu.

La puerta se abrió levemente y la anciana asomo por allí un ojo. –Tú –señalo- el de pelo rosa, entra. –Ordenó

Natsu sonrío satisfecho e hizo una reverencia ante la mujer –Espéreme un momento ya vuelvo. –Tomo a Gray de la chaqueta y lo alejo de la casa rodante.

-La señora esa no te entregara el cuadro a ti, pero si a mí. –Dijo sonriente Natsu. –¿Sabes lo que significa verdad? –Alzo una ceja.

-¿Cuánto dinero quieres? –Contesto Gray molesto.

-El 60% .-Contesto firmemente.

-50% .-Contesto Gray.

-55% .-Volvió a contestar Natsu.

-Hecho.- Ambos estrecharon sus manos y volvieron a la casa rodante.

Natsu entró en aquella pequeña casa dejando a Gray solo sentado tranquilamente en aquel vehículo que por cierto debían descartar rápido antes de que la policía los encuentre, ¿pero por qué no mejor hacerlo ahora?, descubrió que había un pequeño arrollo de agua y allí lo abondo, volvió a la casa rodante y por casualidad Natsu estaba saliendo con el cuadro en manos y despidiéndose amablemente de aquella anciana.

-¿Y el auto? –Pregunto Natsu buscando con la mirada.

-Se me cayó al agua… déjame ver el cuadro. -lo tomo con ambas manos y lo observo- con que este es el famoso Reinas, ¿eh?

-Supongo, ¿que se supone que haremos ahora? –Pregunto el peli rosado.

-Nos vamos a mi casa, tenemos que idear un plan. –Contesto Gray.

* * *

_Más tarde ese día_

* * *

Había llegado a casa de Gray, estaba algo cansado había sido un largo viaje, para sorpresa de ambos allí estaba la hermana de Gray, Lucy, aquella mujer era muy tranquila e inocente a los ojos de Natsu, por que se sorprendió cuando Gray la trataba de tan mala manera a tal punto de apretar su muñeca con fuerza, Lucy dio un pequeño gemido de dolor y Natsu tuvo que entrometerse, era real, el no tenía ningún derecho a interferir en aquello pero ciertamente se había molestado mucho por el trato de su compañero con su hermana.

-Tú no te metas –Ordeno Gray.

-Suéltala –Contesto Natsu apretando con fuerza el brazo de Gray. Este chasqueo la lengua y se marcho de la casa.

-Nos vemos luego. –Dijo Gray alejándose de la casa.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Natsu a la rubia que frotaba suavemente su muñeca a causa del dolor.

-Sí, gracias. –Contesto tristemente.

-¿Por qué paso eso? –Pregunto Natsu interesado.

-Es una larga historia. –Contesto ensombreciendo su mirada.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, además me interesa saber más de ti –Se acerco lentamente hacia ella.

-¿No mientes? –Pregunto ella levantando la vista hacia los ojos del peli rosa.

-Odio mentir. –Contesto sonriente y acortando las distancias.

* * *

**NATSU POV**

Estaba amaneciendo, todo estaba muy tranquilo en casa de Gray, me senté sobre el borde de la cama y bostece de cansancio, con los ojos entreabiertos mire hacia mi derecha y allí estaba la rubia dormida, las sabanas enredadas en su cuerpo, algo despeinada pero tierna.

Me puse de pie y busque mi ropa con la mirada pero no la encontraba ¿Dónde las habría arrojado? Resignado salí de aquella habitación hacia el salón principal, allí estaba Gray recostado sobre un sofá, tenia impregnado un espeso olor a alcohol, lo observe y este me miro confundido.

-¿Te acostaste con mi hermana? –Pregunto sonriente.

-Si… ¿Dónde fuiste? –Pregunte cambiando de tema.

-Fui a buscar a un viejo amigo –Contesto tomando de una botella de alcohol.

-Y ¿dónde está? –Pregunte sentándome a su lado.

-Solo hablamos… nada importante. –Contesto mirándome de lado.

-Está bien, hoy es nuestra última oportunidad para el trabajo, necesito el dinero espero que te pongas serio. –Hable algo enfadado.

-Eres un novato, no me hables así… yo me encargare de todo. –Contesto.

-Está bien… ¿comenzamos a trabajar? –Pregunte resignado.

-Si… ve a buscar tu ropa y nos vamos.- Contesto tomando el cuadro en manos listo para salir.

Fui a la habitación, encendí la luz para buscar con más facilidad y Lucy se despertó inmediatamente, se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos para que aquella molesta luz no le dificulte la visibilidad.

-Lo siento, no quise despertarte. –Hable sentándome a su lado.

-Está bien… ¿te ibas a marcharte sin despedirte? –Pregunto tiernamente.

-Claro que no, no me olvidare de la promesa que hicimos. –Susurre acercándome hacia ella, la bese lentamente y volví a alejarme solo un poco. –Tengo que irme a trabajar, nos vemos luego. –Volví a besarla.

-Adiós. -contesto sonriente

Me marche junto con Gray de la casa y nuevamente Gray robo un vehículo para manejarnos con mucho más facilidad, nos dirigimos hacia el hotel más costoso y elegante de la ciudad.

Intentaron retenernos en la entrada, decían que no estábamos a la altura del hotel, pero con un pequeño soborno basto para silenciar a los guardias, nos dirigimos hacia el bar a tomas un café, y comenzamos a buscar con la mirada a aquel hombre que nos regalaría todo su dinero.

Tardamos más de dos horas en encontrarlo, era un hombre muy culto y de finos modales puesto que cortejaba a todas las señoritas que pasaban a su lado.

-¿Quieres ir tu o voy yo? –Pregunto Gray.

-Ve tu, no creo que pueda hacerlo –Conteste.

Gray se marcho hacia el baño con el celular en manos, sinceramente tenía algo de curiosidad sobre su plan, así que me acerque un poco.

* * *

**POV NORMAL**

Gray entro en el baño con su celular en mano, allí fingió estar hablando con alguien.

-Realmente es muy poco dinero señor. –Hablo Gray en voz alta para que Leo le escuchase.

-Entiendo su oferta señor pero ambos sabemos muy bien que el cuadro "Reinas" vale el doble de lo que usted me ofrece. – Volvió a hablar, Leo estaba escuchando atentamente lo que hablaban muy interesado.

-Lo sé señor, espero que sepa comprender, le aseguro que el cuadro estará muy protegido. – Gray sonrió.

Una de las puertas de los cubículos del baño se abrió y de allí salió Leo muy sonriente y con el rostro repleto de ambición.

-Oh disculpe si le moleste hablando por celular –Hablo Gray haciendo una reverencia.

-Descuida, tengo intenciones de hacer negociaciones contigo. –Hablo muy seguro Leo, Gray sonrió satisfecho.

-Le escucho- hablo sonriente Gray.

End

**Segundo capitulo :D en realidad no sucedió demasiado en este capítulo pero es importante, porque deja _algunas preguntas_ que no voy a poner aquí porque me da pereza u.u Gracias a todos los que comentar y a los que leyeron. Adiós**


End file.
